¡No estoy gorda!
by cecescribiendo
Summary: Pequeña historia de cinco capítulos. Teresa está embarazada pero aun así todos hacen comentarios sobre su peso y tamaño. Esto hace que tome ciertas decisiones que solo leyendo se sabrá si son buenas o malas. Pequeños cameos de Cho, Rigsby, Vanpelt y Wylie.
1. Desterrada al escritorio

Desterrada al escritorio.

Jane esperaba impaciente a que el ascensor llegara a su destino. Al abrirse las puertas caminó directo al centro de la planta, donde se encontrarían todos sus compañeros. Sin embargo, solo se encontró con un Wylie preocupado, con la mirada fija en el despacho de Abott.

-Hey, Wylie, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Cho y Lisbon estan discutiendo ahí dentro, llevan casi una hora. Acabo de llegar, no sé el porqué de tantos gritos.

-Ya veo...

Dirigió su mirada al escritorio de su mujer y luego a la puerta del despacho, se quedó pensativo un rato y tamborileó dos dedos en sus labios.

-Muy bien, pues descubrámoslo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Jane. Está siendo...intenso.

-Tonterías. Vamos.

Jason no se movió pero negó con la cabeza.

-Cobarde.-dijo Jane divertido. Y se acercó a la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, las palabras provenientes del interior le frenaron.

-¡¿Pero no ves que no puedes hacer trabajo de campo en este estado?!

-¡Solo es interrogar a la familia, Cho! ¡Ellos no van a matarme!

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Puede que sean unos locos psicópatas que buscan venganza!

-¡Dios, hablas como Jane!

-¡Bueno pues a ver si a tu marido le haces caso!

Al oír esto Jane sintió el impulso de entrar y suavizar la situación. O al menos intentarlo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Tenéis a Wiley aterrado.-preguntó Jane.

-Jane, dile a Lisbon, por favor, que no puede salir a hacer trabajo de campo así.

-¡Pero que yo no...!

-Teresa, por favor. Cho tiene razón.

-¿Tú también?-dijo apartando la vista.

-Teresa, estás de cinco meses, es peligroso y Cho solo se preocupa por ti.

Cho apartó la vista de Lisbon y se dirigió a Jane.

-¿Cinco meses? Parecen ocho...

-Muchas gracias...-comentó Lisbon por lo bajini.

-Lisbon.-empezó Cho más calmado.-Sé que no te gusta el trabajo de oficina -Lisbon soltó un bufido y rió sarcásticamente.- pero no puedo arriesgarme. Ya no te lo estoy pidiendo como jefe, te lo pido como amigo. Por favor.

Lisbon se cruzó de brazos como pudo y relajó los hombros asintiendo.

-Está bien.-dijo alargando la última palabra.

-Estoy seguro que Jason cuidará de ti.-apuntó Jane.

-Sí...-Teresa salió de la oficina poco convencida del giro que había tomado aquello, y se sentó en su silla. Apoyó las manos en la frente con los codos en la mesa.

Jane salió también y fue directo a su sillón de cuero. No para sentarse, no, cogió uno de los cojines y lo colocó en el hueco que había dejado Lisbon entre su espalda y la silla. Ella se incorporó ante el gesto y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, topándose con el estómago de su marido. Él empezó a masajearle los hombros para que se relajara.

-Mmm...estoy cansada...

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Cho lo entenderá.

-No. Si tengo que hacer trabajo de oficina, lo haré. Y lo haré bien. Wylie me ayudará.

Wylie levantó la vista y abrió los ojos a más no poder. No le simpatizaba tener que trabajar con una Lisbon embarazada.

-Esa es mi chica.-vio como Lisbon sonreía con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza aun contra él.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Aparte de cansada por discutir con Cho, me siento genial. Como si volviera a tener veinticinco años. Es increíble. Cuando fuimos al médico, todas las madres se quejaban de lo mal que se encontraban, de sus ganas de vomitar, de sus cólicos y de su dolor de espalda. Yo estoy fantástica.

-Bueno eso es porque te hago hacer esos ejercicios que tanto odias.

-No los odio...

-No decías eso anoche.-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Yo digo muchas cosas...

Los dos soltaron una carcajada que se desvaneció rápidamente. El masaje se convirtió en caricias.

-Me alegro que estés bien. No todas las mujeres reaccionan igual al embarazo y lo estás haciendo realmente bien.

-¡Jane! Tenemos un caso. North Avenue, 38. Mujer blanca. 30. Su novio ha desaparecido. Andando.

Jane miró a Lisbon con su mirada de "estarás bien sola?", que últimamente ponía seguido.

-Ve tranquilo, caza al malo.

Él agarró ambos lados de su cara y besó su frente.

-No hagas locuras, pequeña, que nos conocemos.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.-le contestó riendo.

-¡Wylie! ¿Quieres venir?

Wylie levantó de nuevo la vista y sin pensárselo dos veces cogió su americana y salió disparado hacia el ascensor.

-¡Sí!

-P...pero...¿me quedaré yo sola?

-Estarás bien.-dijo Cho.

Y se esfumaron tras las puertas del ascensor.

-Genial.-suspiró resignada.

Cho, Jane y Wylie llegaron a la escena del crimen antes de que el forense se marchara.

-Se sitúa la muerte entre medianoche y las tres de la mañana. Causa de la muerte, hemorragia interna producida por un objeto contundente, probablemente algo ovalado o redondo.

-¿No hay sangre?-preguntó Cho.

-No, golpearon su cabeza sin provocar lesiones externas, salvo por una abolladura. El verdadero daño se produjo dentro de su cráneo.

-Tuvo que ser un golpe fuerte.

-No precisamente, lo único necesario era que fuese en el punto exacto de la cabeza.

-Parece como si quisieran hacernos creer que fue un accidente...

-Fue nuestra primera suposición, pero al ver el canto de la mesa,-paró para señalar donde se encontraba el cuerpo.- la herida no coincidía. Se hubiese desangrado.

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron para echar un vistazo. Jane ya se había escabullido entre las habitaciones y volvió pensativo.

-¿Qué opinas?-le preguntó Cho.

-Mmh...que no hay arma.

-Se la habrá llevado el novio.

-Tal vez...-Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, atravesó la calle y se fijó en un par de ojos que los observaban escondidos entre unas cortinas.-Ahora vengo.

-No la líes.

-Descuida.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Salió de la casa y golpeó la puerta de la vivienda opuesta con sus nudillos. Nada. Volvió a llamar con más énfasis. La puerta comenzó a abrirse tímidamente.

-Buenas tardes, somos del FBI, quería preguntarle...

-Sobre mis vecinos.-finalizó la mujer.

-Sí, señora.

Una mujer de setenta u ochenta años se dejó ver.

-¿Podría decirme si vio u oyó algo entre las doce y las tres de la madrugada?

-Bueno...-se apoyó en un bastón blanco y rojo.- He de decir que no vi nada de nada.

-Mis disculpas.

-Está bien joven, pase, pase, no podré ver pero mis otros sentidos están intactos.

Jane se rió ante la palabra "joven" y traspasó el umbral de la puerta. Una vez sentados, la mujer comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Lauren, Lauren Brooks. Sé lo que quiere preguntar, pero no sé la respuesta.

-Ni siquiera le he dicho lo que quiero saber...

-Usted, joven, quiere saber dónde se encuentra Tyler.

-¿Así se llama el novio de la víctima?

La mujer soltó una carcajada sonora.

-No, no. Es su hermano.

-¿Pero, la víctima tiene pareja?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Y sabe dónde está?

-No, señor. Mire, conozco a Susan y a Tyler Hanks desde que eran niños y puedo asegurarle, señor, que jamás se harían daño mutuamente.

Una llamada de Cho apareció en la pantalla de su móvil.

-Si me disculpa...

-Por supuesto, el deber le llama.

-Bonita decoración, por cierto.

-Gracias.

Jane salió de la casa ligeramente preocupado.

-¡Cho! Amigo, tengo nombres.

-Tyler Hanks, el hermano de la víctima.

-S..sí..-preguntó desorientado...-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lisbon le ha detenido.


	2. Estás, enorme

Estás...enorme.

Jane sacudió la cabeza y Cho sonrió.

-Es su venganza por dejarla en la oficina.

-Me parece justo.-comentó Cho mientras cogía sus llaves.-Vamos. ¡Wylie!

Una vez en las oficinas del FBI, Jane fue directo a la sala de interrogatorios donde suponía que estaría Lisbon. Efectivamente, allí estaba, pero no donde él creía: miraba por la ventana al sospechoso que estaba dentro. Jane le dio un beso en el cuello a modo de saludo.

-Hey, hola,-se sorprendió.- mira a quien he traído...

-Lo sé, Cho me lo ha dicho. Eres mala.

Lisbon mostró una sonrisa triunfante y puso sus manos en las caderas.

-¿Por qué no has entrado a interrogarle?

-Soy mala, pero no desobediente. Cho me dijo que esperara. Además, una mujer embarazada no impone respeto.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees...-levantó los talones para pararse en sus dedos de los pies durante unos segundos y desvió la mirada. Le encantaba molestarla. Lisbon apretó los labios para reprimir una sonrisa y le propinó un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué ha sido de lo de no salir de la oficina?-oyeron decir a Cho.

-No me he movido de aquí...

Cho le lanzó una mirada interrogante pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿A no?

-No, se ha presentado aquí buscando respuestas de porqué su hermana estaba muerta, me ha empujado y le he detenido por agresión. Ha sido emocionante. Divertido, incluso.

-¿Que te ha qué? Se va a enterar...-gritó Jane.

-Eh, ts, ts, ts,...tú quieto ahí.-ordenó Cho.-Quería que entraras pero un marido protector no es lo que necesito ahora.- Cruzó a la sala y vieron como se sentaba en la silla.

-Mmm...¿Tacos?

-Creí que no me lo preguntarías nunca...-sonrió Lisbon.

Se fueron a comer a la pequeña habitación de descanso. Jane sacó dos tacos de una bolsa de papel y los puso en un plato.

-¿Cuál quieres?

-El más pequeño y menos picante.

-Me lo pones difícil, mujer.-rió. Le entregó uno junto con una botella de agua. Lo siguiente que vio no pudo hacerle parar de reír.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Vio a Teresa Lisbon poner el plato encima de su barriga y comer cuidadosamente para no hacer migas. Con la botella en una mano y el taco el el otro, estaba concentrada en hacer equilibrio y que el plato no se fuera al suelo.

-Nada...-dijo con la boca llena.-No puedo tener el agua, el taco y el plato a la vez...

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido usar la mesa?

-Pero si no no es tan divertido...

Él no pudo mirarla de otra manera que no fuese con puro amor, la contemplaba mientras comía y se recordaba la suerte que había tenido.

-No estás gorda.-soltó de repente.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a lavar el plato y tirar la botella a la basura evitando sus ojos azules.

-¿De veras? Porque Cho no opina lo mismo...

-Cho es Cho.

-No es tu mejor argumento.

-En serio, Teresa, por favor, no le hagas caso.

-Sí, bueno.

-Cielo, no estás gorda. Estás embarazada, es lo normal. Además, Cho no ha visto a una mujer embarazada desde que Summer se casó.- Lisbon sonrió ante el comentario pero se puso cabizbaja al instante.

-¿Y si hay algo que no va bien?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No es normal que con cinco meses tenga esta barriga. ¿Y si pasa algo?

Él se levanto de golpe, incrédulo ante las palabras de su mujer.

-Teresa ¿qué dices? Todo está perfectamente.-Se fue acercando pero ella giró la cara.- Pero si de verdad te preocupa, iremos al médico. Lo haremos juntos. ¿Si?-con un dedo levantó su barbilla y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Ella asintió en silencio.

En ese momento entró Cho, serio como de costumbre pero con un dejo de preocupación.

-Tyler Hanks, 32. Dice que cenó con la víctima sobre las ocho y se fue a casa. Según él no hay ningún testigo. No tiene coartada. Su hermana se llamaba Susan y su novio Morton, Leo Morton.

-¿Y nadie oyó nada?-preguntó Lisbon perpleja.

-No.

-Puede que sí...-interrumpió Jane.-La vecina de enfrente debe haber oído algo.

-Mandaré a alguien a que la interroguen.

-Pero el caso es que tampoco hay rastro de Morton.

-Tú y Wylie os encargaréis de eso.

Ella asintió resignada. De repente, oyeron unas risas que provenían del bullpen. Los tres salieron curiosos al escuchar a Wylie reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Rigsby, compadre!-gritó Jane

-¡Hermano!-dijo Rigsby directo hacia Cho. Le dio unas palmadas e hizo lo mismo con Jane. Al dirigirse a Lisbon paró en seco.- Wow, jefa, estás...enorme.-comentó con una sonrisa. Cho y Jane abrieron los ojos a más no poder y negaron con la cabeza indicando que se callara. Pero Lisbon ya había salido disparada hacia los lavabos, con el ceño fruncido y roja como un tomate.-¿He dicho algo malo?

-Mmm...está un poco sensible.

-Ya veo...

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo le llamé.-dijo Cho.- Ahora que vosotros dos estáis con vuestros asuntos...paternos, ando un poco escaso de personal y me venía bien a alguien como Rigsby.

-Y será un placer. Hemos pensado en mudarnos aquí varias veces ¿sabéis? A Grace le han ofrecido un trabajo aquí y la verdad es que os echamos de menos.

-¿Te has traído a toda la familia ¿eh? - preguntó Jane pícaro.

-Sí, bueno, ha sido cosa de Grace, se empeñó en acompañarme y no le iba a decir que no.

-Perfecto. Le vendrá bien una amiga en estos momentos.- dijo Jane señalando con la cabeza a la dirección en la que se había ido Lisbon.

-Bueno, chicos. A trabajar.-cortó Cho.- Wylie, necesito que encuentres al novio.

-En seguida.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar en el momento que Cho dio una palmada. Jane pensó en ir a buscar a su mujer, pero decidió que sería mejor dejarla a solas un momento. Ya vendría ella cuando estuviera preparada.


	3. VanPelt

Abrió la puerta con cautela y salió hacia el bullpen a paso lento. Para su sorpresa no había nadie allí, solo Wylie. Éste al percibir la presencia de Lisbon se tensó. Ella no lo pasó por alto; años de experiencia con Jane la habían vuelto mas sensible al lenguaje corporal.

-Tranquilo Wylie, no voy a morderte.-dijo sin mirarle, directa a su escritorio.

-Lo sé, yo...

-Déjalo estar, Wylie.-dijo cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Wylie se quedó pensativo un momento y se volvió hacia su ordenador.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a utilizar el programa de rastreo?-preguntó de golpe.

-Sé como se maneja.-respondió con superioridad.

-¿En serio?

-No tengo la más mínima idea.- dijo después de unos segundos.

Wylie rió ante su desesperación y se levantó para desplazar su silla hacia donde se encontraba Lisbon.

-Bien, veamos...-empezó.- Ese es el icono del programa.-dijo señalando un símbolo azul en la pantalla. Lisbon asintió y abrió el archivo.- Bien. No es muy difícil de usar, solo tienes que coger práctica. Escribe el nombre del chico y selecciona el archivo que te aparezca. Tendrás toda su información: nombre, familiares, vida personal, laboral, estudios...- Lisbon obedeció y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Wow, nunca había hecho esto, siempre me daban los archivos.

-Sienta bien ¿eh?, somos como ninjas.

Lisbon le miró sorprendida pero aun así con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Ninjas? ¿En serio, Wylie?-rió.

Estuvieron un par de horas rastreando al individuo en cuestión, la primera parte fue fácil pero saber dónde está alguien en cada momento ya no es tarea de niños.

-¡Beaumont!-gritó Lisbon a la vez que se ponía en pie y señalaba la pantalla. Sonrió de oreja a oreja orgullosa de su trabajo. Los demás agentes la miraban con curiosidad, salvo por Jane y Rigsby, que soltaron una carcajada. Se acercaron a ellos y miraron la pantalla. Efectivamente, el sospechoso se encontraba en Beaumont, Texas, solo necesitaban saber dónde exactamente.

Lisbon se sentó de nuevo, esta vez un poco mareada y ciertamente, exhausta. Empezaba a estar incómoda.

-Ya sigo yo, Lisbon.- se ofreció Wylie.

Y ella debía estar realmente incómoda porque asintió y se fue directa al sillón de Jane. Y él tras ella, por supuesto, como un fiel sabueso.

-Hey.-empezó él dulcemente.- Vete a casa.

-Debería.-suspiró.-Creo que por una vez te haré caso.

-Apunten en el calendario el día de hoy señores, ¡Teresa Jane Lisbon haciéndome caso!- exageró él moviendo los brazos.

-No te acostumbres.- le sonrió ella.

-De haber sabido que me harías caso, hubiese hecho esto hace mucho tiempo.-dijo señalando a su barriga. Como respuesta solo obtuvo un golpe en el pecho que le hizo sonreír.-Vamos a casa, preciosa.-dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, por lo que su voz sonó pesada y entrecortada. Llamó la atención de Cho para indicarle con la cabeza que se marchaban. Él simplemente asintió y volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

Una vez en su nueva casa, Jane acompañó a Lisbon hacia el sillón y la ayudó a acomodarse. Acercó la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente y colocó diversos frascos con vitaminas, ácido fólico y otras que ella desconocía pero Jane la obligaba a tomar; una botella de agua y varias revistas.

-Patrick, estoy embarazada, no inválida.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero que estés lo más cómoda posible.-se agachó para darle un beso.-¿Sabes? Se me había olvidado, todos los Rigsbys están aquí, en Austin, ¿Por qué no invitas a Grace a casa? Así estará un rato contigo.

A Lisbon se le iluminó la cara.

-¿De veras? Sí, sí, por supuesto, necesito hablar con ella.

-Bien. Yo me voy, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Él se disponía a partir pero ella le detuvo carraspeando teatralmente. Levantó las cejas y estiró los labios hacia delante. Él rió sonoramente y relajó sus hombros, deshaciendo el camino que había hecho para encontrarse con ella otra vez. Puso una mano en su pelo y otra en su estómago y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad.

-Te estás volviendo caprichosa.-sonrió Jane contra sus labios.

-Cállate. Yo firmé para ello, tengo derecho.

Jane se rió ante el comentario y recordó el momento que habían ido juntos a rellenar los papeles matrimoniales. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la barriga.

-Adiós a ti también.

No pasó siquiera una hora cuando Lisbon estaba incómoda otra vez. Se las arregló para levantarse y comenzó a caminar en círculos para estirar las piernas. Con una mano en la parte de atrás de su espalda fue directa hacia su teléfono y marcó el número de Grace VanPelt. Un rato de charla le bastó para que la pelirroja aceptara su invitación y fuera en su "socorro".

* * *

-¡Tía _Terezaa_!- gritó la pequeña Maddie mientras corría hacia ella. Lisbon se agachó para estar a su altura y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Pero mírate, que grande estás!

-Tía _Tereza_, ¿_tienez_ limonada?

-No, pero puedes ayudarme a prepararla.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Bien!-gritó corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

Grace salió del coche y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Lo siento, Lisbon, es todo un personaje.

-Es preciosa.

-Bueno¿Y tú qué? ¿Nerviosa?-preguntó VanPelt, claramente refiriéndose al bebé.

-Aterrorizada.-confesó

-Lo harás bien, créeme, has pasado por cosas peores.

-Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.-sonrió tímidamente.- Pero, no me preocupa el dolor físico...¿Y si no soy capaz de cuidarlo?

-Oh, vamos, Lisbon, no digas tonterías, lo harás muy bien. Además, tienes a Jane.

-Sí...

Las tres estaban en la cocina, preparando la esperada limonada y algunas galletas, debatiendo con Maddie sobre dibujos animados y riéndose con ella a cada momento. De repente, Maddie hizo algo inesperado.

-Tía _Tereza, ¿_puedo _ezcuchar _a tu bebé?

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Tía Teresa no pudo más que asentir y dejarle claro a Maddie que no hacia falta que preguntara. Llevaron las cosas hacia la mesita de la sala de estar y las tres se sentaron en el sillón. Maddie en medio de ellas, se estiró hacia la barriga de Lisbon y puso su oreja en ella. Se estuvo quieta un rato pero de repente se apartó abruptamente.

-¡_Ze_ ha movido!-dijo con la boca abierta. Y volvió a colocar su oreja. Lisbon miró a VanPelt e hizo un movimiento de cejas sonriendo.

-Sí, lo ha hecho, te está saludando.-dijo Lisbon suavemente. Pero Maddie ya estaba ligeramente dormida sobre ella.

-Llévala a nuestra habitación.-susurró Lisbon a VanPelt, y ésta asintió.

-A ver pequeña.-dijo la madre agarrando a Maddie.

-Mami, no me quiero ir.-susurró contra su cuello.

-No nos vamos, tesoro, solo a dormir una siesta en la cama de la tía Teresa.

Cerró la puerta al salir y se reunió otra vez con su ex-jefa.

-Lo siento mucho, Lisbon, de veras.

-Nada de disculpas. Me encanta que se sienta a gusto. Venid cuantas veces queráis, siempre seréis bienvenidos.

VanPelt se limitó a suspirar y a ofrecerle una amplia sonrisa.

-Entonces,- empezó misteriosa.- sospecho que no me has llamado solo para hacer limonada.-finalizó arqueando una ceja.

-No.-se llevó una mano a la parte baja de su barriga y prosiguió.- ¿A ti también te hacían comentarios sobre tu aspecto?

-¿Wayne te ha dicho algo indebido? Porque te juro que no sería su intención, no se da cuenta, lo siento, yo...-se alarmó VanPelt.

-No, no, no ha sido solo él. Es que... verás...tengo miedo de que algo vaya mal. Solo estoy de cinco meses y parece que esté de ocho, como muy bien dijo Cho. ¿No estará ocurriendo algo malo?

-Lisbon, no sé que decirte. Personalmente, no creo que ocurra nada pero para salir de dudas puedes ir al médico.

-Jane me ha dicho lo mismo. Pero...-se quedó callada un momento.

-¿Quieres que yo te acompañe?-observó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Por favor.- susurró.

-Está bien. Iremos juntas.- le apretó cariñosamente el hombro.- Dejo a Maddie con la canguro y vengo a buscarte ¿sí?

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

-No hay de qué, jefa.- le guiñó un ojo y se incorporó para recoger a su hija.

En un par de horas sabría qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y no podía estar más nerviosa.


	4. La ecografía

Todo el viaje hacia el hospital fue pura tensión. VanPelt, al volante, no sabía con qué conversar con Lisbon y eso la inquietaba. Mientras tanto, Lisbon no paraba de temblar; tamborileaba los dedos contra el espacio entre la ventana y la puerta y con la otra mano jugueteaba con un botón de su blusa, abrochándolo y desabrochándolo repetidas veces.

-¿Es usted su pareja?-preguntó la doctora a VanPelt que se sonrojó al momento.

-No, es una amiga.-respondió Lisbon instantáneamente.-¿Supone algún problema que se quede?

-No, no, por supuesto que no. Es solo que lo más habitual es que venga el padre. Pero no se preocupe.-se giró hacia el monitor.

-Escucha si quieres que me vaya, puedo esperar fuera.-susurró VanPelt a Lisbon.

-No. No, por favor.-suplicó. VanPelt le estrechó el hombro para darle el poco apoyo que podía ofrecerle.

-Está bien. Comencemos.-Empezó la doctora.- Esto no duele ¿de acuerdo? Solo levante su blusa para dejar la barriga al descubierto.-Lisbon asintió en silencio y obedeció.- Así, perfecto. Vale, le aplicaré este gel para que la ecografía tenga un mejor resultado.- Lisbon volvió a agitar la cabeza y de estremeció un poco al contacto con el frio gel.- Lo sé. Está helado, no sé por qué no fabrican productos más tibios. ¿Es que no piensan en las mujeres?- Era evidente que intentaba alentar a la pobre Lisbon, que temblaba en la camilla a más no poder. Teresa simplemente curvó los labios en una media sonrisa mientras se autoconvencía de que todo estaría bien.

-Wow...-susurró Lisbon al ver la imagen.

-Bueno, parece que todo está perfectamente.-comentó la mujer mientras le recorría el aparato contra su barriga.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.- le recordó VanPelt a Lisbon.

-Ajá...-fue todo lo que dijo Lisbon. Estaba admirando la imagen en blanco y negro que tenía delante, contemplando cada detalle, intentando entender e imaginar que su hijo era el conjunto de alguna de esas manchas. Pero algo llamó su atención.- Espere, ¿qué es eso?

* * *

-Está usted total y absolutamente segura que no oyó nada la noche del asesinato?- preguntó Cho a Lauren Brooks.

-Una vez más, no. No oí nada, ni olí nada, ni toqué nada la noche del asesinato.

-Qué relación tenía con la víctima?

-Era una chica simpática.

-Y nada más? Como era en el vecindario?

-Tranquila.

Cho suspiró pesadamente pensando en desistir, cuando Wiley preguntó:

-Había hablado con ella recientemente?

-Sí, vino a verme hace unas semanas. Estuvimos charlando y tomando el té. Me contó que había conocido a alguien...

-A quién?- la cortó Cho.

-No lo sé, no estaba prestando atención. A alguien del trabajo. Solo me acuerdo que mencionó que era amable con ella.

-Dónde trabajaba?

-En la Escuela de Artes municipal.

-Eso es todo.

-Muchas gracias- añadió Wiley.

Salieron los dos por la puerta algo desanimados, si uno se fijaba bien podía ver la decepción de Cho en sus ojos. Wiley lo hizo y decidió alentar a su amigo.

-Has visto que salón más horrible? Tiene animales de vidrio por todas partes.

-Sí. Volvamos.

* * *

-Esto no suele pasar...- comenzó la doctora.

-Definitivamente siempre hay una primera vez.- comentó Van Pelt.

-Lisbon no decía nada; tenía los ojos como platos y no dejaba de mirar a la pantalla.

-Es normal que haya ocurrido. A esta edad augmentan las probabilidades de...

-¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta?- cortó Lisbon.

-Bueno, la última vez que vino, usted estaba de unos pocos meses por lo que era difícil saber que...

-En ese momento sonó un teléfono, el de Lisbon más concretamente. Lo cual le vino bien a Lisbon para salir de la habitación con una excusa.

-Lisbon.

-Eres Jane, ahora.- remarcó Cho por la otra línea.

-¿Qué pasa, Cho?

-Jane está en el hospital. Morton le ha pegado.

-¿Que qué? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-Ha sido él mismo.-Cho sintió el suspiro cansado de Lisbon.

-Voy para allá.

-Van Pelt ya había salido de la habitación mientras Lisbon hablaba con Cho y se dirigía a ella rápidamente.

-Lisbon, tengo que irme, la niñera se va en media hora.

-Está bien. No te preocupes.

-No vienes?

-No. Jane está en el hospital.

-Qué dulce, ¿ha venido a buscarte?

-Ojalá. Desbe estar en alguna camilla del segundo piso. Un sospechoso le ha pegado.

-Dios mío, ¿y está bien?

-Cho no parecía muy preocupado...

-Buena suerte.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Lisbon se dirigió tan rápido como pudo al segundo piso. Paró en una pequeña recepción para tener una no tan agradable discusión con la recepcionista y al fin la dejaron pasar para que viera a su marido. Cuando entró el aun dormía a causa de la anestesia. Dejó caer su bolso en el suelo y se sentó en una silla reposando la frente en la palma de sus manos.

-Patrick, ¿que has hecho esta vez?- dijo a nadie en particular.

-Nada. Soy adorable.- murmuró Jane desde la camilla. Esto sobresaltó a Lisbon y se levantó rápidamente para colocarse junto a la cama. Alargó la mano y sacó un mechón rubio de su frente mientras él abría los ojos. Una vez abiertos, Lisbon arqueó las cejas.- Bueno...-Lisbon sonrió- puedo haber comentado a Morton que su novia lo engañaba.

-¿Y es cierto?- respondió ella dulcemente acariciándole el pelo.

-La duda ofende...-dijo Jane con una sonrisa que borró de su rostro al notar cuanto le dolía la cara. Lisbon, por supuesto, notó ese detalle.

-Eres un idiota.- susurró sin dejar de jugar con sus rizos rubios.

-Tal vez, pero si no me hubiera pegado las cosas se habrían complicado mucho.

-¿Sabes quién mató a la chica?

-Siempre ese tono de sorpresa...- fue su ultimo comentario antes de cerrar los ojos con la media sonrisa que le permitía el dolor.


End file.
